25 Things A Sweet Guy Would Do
by Skates16
Summary: Miley and Lilly come across a list: things a sweet guy would do. Miley doesn't believe it after her experience with Jake, Oliver wants to prove her wrong. Moliver. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_I like started writing this today, coz I got this email today and I've done up to chapter 3 outta 5. Yes, 5 chapters of this. If it was going to be longer, you wouldn't be reading this, coz honestly, I shouldn't be starting this when I've got other things to work on. But I just started and couldn't stop. (Though there were times when I did stop to write some other things.) And I don't know how great this will be, but I'll see what happens. If everyone likes my, very long, chapter 1, I'll post the rest of it. _

_Warning: Long chapter, tis all. I dunno, I couldn't help it. _

**Chapter 1**

"This is all junk mail!" Lilly said as she pressed the 'Delete' button on her computer. Her best friend, Miley, looked over Lilly's shoulder and at the computer screen.

"Are they all those 'If you don't send this is the next five hours, you're gonna die' ones?" She asked. Lilly nodded and continued deleting them until Miley shouted. "Stop!"

"What?" Oliver asked as he looked up from the place on the floor where he had fallen asleep. The three of them were in Lilly's bedroom on a Saturday morning, due to the fact that the beach was nearly deserted.

"25 things a sweet guy would do!" Miley said, pointing to an email. Lilly clicked it and scrolled down, skipping all the other emails that were there until she finally made it to the list. Oliver joined them at the computer, reading over Miley's shoulder.

_25 things a Sweet Guy would Do: _

_1. Know how to make you smile when you are down. _

_2. Try to secretly smell your hair BUT you always notice. _

_3. Stick up for you but still be respectful of your independence. _

_4. Give you the remote control during the game. _

_5. Come up behind you, put his arms around you, squeeze you tightly against his chest, and whisper softly into your ear _

_6. Play with your hair. _

_7. His hands will always find yours. _

_8. Be cute when he really wants something. _

_9. Offer you plenty of massages. _

_10. Dance with you even if he feels like a dork._

_11. Never run out of love!! _

_12. Be funny, but knows when to be serious. _

_13. Realize he's being funny when he needs to be serious._

_14. Be patient when you take forever to get ready. _

_15. React so cutely when you hit him and it actually hurts. _

_16. Smile a lot. _

_17. Plan a romantic date full of cheesy things he wouldn't normally do just b/c he knows it means a lot to you. _

_18. Appreciate you!! _

_19. Help others out. _

_20. Drive 5 hours just to see you for 1. _

_21. Always give you a peck on the cheek when you depart from each other's company-even when friends are watching. _

_22. Sing even if he can't. _

_23. Have a creative sense of humour _

_24. Stare at you. _

_25. Call for no reason.__  
_

"Wow, is there really a guy like that out there?" Miley asked. Lilly shook her head and tried to close the window, but pressed the 'Print' button instead.

"Aw, great." She said and closed the window. The list came out of the printer and Lilly scrunched it up and threw it in her waste paper basket. Oliver looked over at it and then back at Miley. Maybe he could prove her wrong…

_xXxXx_

The three of them were down at the beach later that day. Miley and Lilly lay on towels in the sand, trying to get a tan while Oliver was at Rico's, ordering food for himself.

"I'm surprised at how much you eat Oken." Jackson said as he passed him 5 more hotdogs.

"Surprised at how much I eat or surprised I have enough money to pay for it all?" Oliver asked, squirting ketchup onto his hotdogs.

"The money part." Jackson said and then looked around. "Ooh, looks like someone is messing with Miley and Lilly."

Oliver turned around, hotdog in his mouth, and saw a guy trying to chat up Miley. "I've got this." He picked up the rest of the food he ordered and walked towards the girls, looking straight at the guy chatting to Miley.

"No, I don't want to go out with you." He heard Miley say.

"Aw, come on. Are you scared or something?" The guy asked.

"She said she didn't want to go." Oliver said. Miley turned around to look at him and smiled.

_Stick up for you but still be respectful of your independence._

"And who are you? Her boyfriend?" He asked.

"No, but I'm her friend. And if she doesn't want to go with you, she doesn't have to."

"He's right Pete, I don't want to go out with you. Now you can leave." Miley said, standing up. The guy Pete shrugged.

"Fine, suit yourself Miley." He said and left. Miley then turned to Oliver and smiled.

"Thanks for helping me."

"No problem." He said as he sat down next to her beach towel. Miley sat back down and started a conversation with Lilly while Oliver ate his hotdogs. He then looked at the two of them, but then Miley's hair caught his attention.

It was very long and she hadn't straightened it today. It shone in the light and he could see different colours along with the usual brown colour.

'What shampoo does she use?' Oliver thought and leaned closer to her and smelled her hair.

_Try to secretly smell your hair BUT you always notice._

"Oliver, what are you doing?" Miley asked.

"Uh… you're hair smells like the ocean."

"We're at the beach, I've been swimming." Miley said.

"Right." Oliver then lay back as Miley went back to her conversation with Lilly.

"Is he ok?" Lilly asked, looking past Miley and at Oliver.

"I think so… I think he tried to smell my hair."

"Smell your hair? That is not normal for Oliver."

"Huh?"

"Oh my gosh, Oliver is stalking you! He's going to come around your house tonight and cut off your hair and keep it in a box which is a shrine to you."

"You do know that this is Oliver we're talking about."

"Oh, I forgot." Lilly said and shrugged, lying down again. Miley looked around the beach and the smile on her face faded. Oliver noticed this and looked in the direction she was looking at. Jake and Mikayla, strolling along the beach, holding hands.

_Know how to make you smile when you are down._

"Hey Miley, how about we go swim?" Oliver suggested, getting off the ground.

"What?"

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"I don't know…" But Miley found herself being picked up and dragged off to the water. "Oliver!"

"Come on Miley." Oliver pleaded.

"For you, ok." Miley said and smiled at him. Oliver then grabbed her hand and the two went running into the waves crashing against the sand. Miley shrieked as the water hit her, but Oliver kept on pulling her out further.

"Ok, real reason behind dragging me out here?" Miley asked once they were waist deep.

"So I could dunk you."

"Donut say what?" Miley managed to say before she went under the water. When she surfaced, Oliver was laughing at her.

"Oh, you're going to get it now." Miley teased and dunked him, but Oliver pulled her down with him. They both resurfaced at the same time, laughing.

"Don't do that again." Miley said, but smiled. "Let's get back to shore otherwise Lilly will disown us as her best friends."

"Fine, but it's her fault she didn't come with us." Oliver said as he started swimming back to shore. He noticed that Jake and Mikayla were gone and it seemed Miley noticed as well.

"It's weird to see Jake with Mikayla, my enemy." Miley said as they walked towards Lilly and their beach towels.

"Forget about Jake, he's no longer part of your life." Oliver said as he picked up his own towel.

"Yeah, I know." Miley said and sighed. She then looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks."

"Are we leaving or something? Because the game starts soon." Lilly said, getting off her towel.

"I guess so." Miley said as she watched her two friends run ahead of her towards her house. She even saw Jackson run past them to get home in time to see the big game that night.

"Wonder if they would let me watch something else." Miley said, a mischievous smile appearing on her face. Oh, it was time to test something…

_xXxXx_

"You finally made it." Lilly said as Miley entered the house. It had actually been 20 minutes since they left Miley at the beach.

"Yeah, I just wanted to take a long walk on the beach before coming inside. Do you really have to watch this here, I've got my own TV program to watch." Miley said as she sat on the couch, next to Oliver.

"You can watch the repeats." Lilly and Jackson said from the floor. Miley turned to Oliver.

"Can I please have the remote?"

"Don't do it! Lilly grab it!" Jackson said, pointing to the remote on the table. There was then a mad dash for the remote as both Lilly and Oliver went after it. Both managed to grab one end, Oliver trying to pull it towards him.

"Oliver, what are you doing? This is the biggest football game this season and you're going to give the remote to Miley?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah."

_Give you the remote control during the game._

"You know kids, there is another TV." Robby Ray said as he came down the stairs.

"Quickly Lilly, upstairs to the other TV!" Jackson shouted, jumping off the floor and running up the stairs. Lilly let go of the remote and ran after him.

"Here you go Miley." Oliver said, handing her the remote.

"You do know there wasn't a TV show that I wanted to watch."

"There wasn't?" Oliver's eyes went wide as Miley laughed.

"Yeah, but it's sweet that you actually gave me the remote. How about we watch the rest of the game together?"

"No, I actually think I should be getting home, I've got to baby-sit Dylan tonight." Oliver said, getting off the floor where he fell.

"Aw, you're a good big brother." Miley said as she followed him to the door. Oliver opened it and then turned around to her.

"Uh, yeah." He said. He then pulled Miley close to him and hugged her tightly. "Bye Miles."

"Bye donut." She said into his chest. He then let go of her and left the house.

_Come up behind you, put his arms around you, squeeze you tightly against his chest, and whisper softly into your ear_

_xXxXx_

"He missed the game?"

"Lilly, Oliver was so sweet today!"

"He missed the game?"

"I mean, he stood up for me, made me laugh and then he hugged me…"

"He missed the game?"

"Are you stuck on a loop?"

"He missed the game?" Lilly repeated, eyes wide. 'This is worse then I thought. Ollie has it bad for Miley!' She thought.

"If that's all you're going to say, then I'll leave you here…" Miley said, getting off the couch. The two were sitting in the living room later that day.

"No, I think I'll go. See you tomorrow Miley." Lilly said, leaving the Stewart's house. 'Oliver has got a lot of explaining to do… like why he missed the game!'

* * *

_Ok, the last one wasn't exactly like it was supposed to be, but close enough. Lilly is obsessed with the football game, isn't she? _

**Next chapter: **_Oliver and Miley go somewhere... without Lilly! Lilly has her suspicions that she shares with Jackson, who is totally oblivious to the whole thing. Plus, Oliver manages to do 5 more things off the list._

_Hey, I just got another email! Ooh, I know what the sequel is going to be about! (Yes, I'm that far gone that there's a sequel as well. I should stop while I'm ahead.)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, 17 reviews for the first chapter? That's like the amount I get for a one-shot! Well, hope this pleases you and that everyone is in character. And sorry for random Lilly moments, but they are important in the future... you'll see why._

_Warning: Long chapter, longer then the last one. Be prepared, I'll wait while you go get some snakage. (Yes, Ron Stoppable is my all time favourite cartoon character.)_

_Ooh, and for those who didn't know, today was (still is) the **Unofficial Lackson Day**! Because it's April Fools. 'Nuff said._

**Chapter 2**

"Oliver!"

"What Lilly?"

"Are you still sleeping?"

"I was until you phoned me."

"Whatever. I want to know what happened to you yesterday? You missed the best football game ever!"

"Lilly, I don't really care."

"Ok, fine. By the way, why were you so nice to Miley yesterday? You never do those things for me… is it because you finally realized you like her?"

"What? H-How could you think that?"

"You do! You do! And I noticed the list I printed out was missing… you don't know where it is, do you?"

"Uh… nope."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I'm meeting Miley down by Rico's today. Like right now and you must be there too."

"Why?"

"You always come with us."

"Can't I meet you at Miley's house later?"

"I'm paying for your food."

"I'll be there!" Oliver said and then hung up. He got out of his bed and walked towards his desk where the list was. He had crossed off the first 5 things and today; he was planning on doing the next 5.

"Hope Miley likes what I'm doing for her." He said as he went off to go find something to wear.

_xXxXx_

"Is Oliver coming?" Miley asked as she drank her strawberry smoothie.

"Doesn't he always when it's free food? And why are you so eager to see him?" Lilly asked.

"Why were you so eager to get down here?"

"The surf, duh." Lilly said, putting down her banana smoothie. "Which reminds me, I've got to go down and check it out."

"Fine, see you later then." Miley said and then turned to face Rico grinning at her. "What do you want?"

"Nothing." He said innocently and walked away. Miley kept watching him till he was out of sight and then she turned to Jackson.

"What?" He asked. Miley just shook her head and turned around, looking for Oliver.

"Hey Miley." Oliver shouted as he ran towards her. Miley waved to him and soon he was sitting next to her, on the seat that Lilly occupied not that long ago.

"Hey Oliver, you want something to eat?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, but I don't have money. Lilly promised she'd pay for me."

"But she's run off."

_Be cute when he really wants something._

"Jackson…" Oliver turned to face the other boy there. "Can't you give me something to eat? I promise I'll pay you back as soon as Lilly gets here."

"Uh… how about no?" Jackson said.

"Aw, come on. Please, I'm starving!" Oliver begged. Miley giggled and he turned to face her. "Miley! Please, could you pay for my chips? Just one bowl of chips, that's all I ask of you." He got on his hands and knees. "Please?"

'He looks so cute when he begs.' Miley thought and couldn't help but smile. "Ok, sure. Jackson, one plate of chips."

"Coming up." Jackson said as Miley put the money down on the counter.

"Thank you Miley." Oliver said as he held onto her hand.

_His hands will always find yours._

"Hey, you wanted free food." Miley said as she moved in the chair, but Oliver's hand held onto hers. She smiled slightly and Oliver noticed this. He then had a dreamy look on his face until Jackson put his plate of chips in front of him.

"There you go Oliver." He said and then moved onto his other customers. Oliver looked down at the plate and then at Miley who was still drinking her smoothie. He let go of her hand so he could eat his chips.

"Hey Oliver, seems like you didn't get free food after all." Lilly said as she came running up to them.

"No, actually, I paid for them." Miley said.

"Aw, first date. How cute."

"This isn't a date!" Both said and then looked at each other.

"And you're speaking in unison."

"Lilly…" Miley said in a warning tone.

"Ok, I'm only messing with you. But I'm leaving you two again, there are killer waves down there and I have to go fetch my board!" She said, looking really excited.

"Go." Miley said. Lilly grinned and ran off.

"Guess it's just you and me… again." Miley said to Oliver.

"Nothing wrong with that. Just as long as you talk to me and if any guys come to flirt with you, don't make me answer for you." Oliver joked.

"Don't worry, I'll use you to chase the guys away." Miley said. Oliver finished off his plate of chips and then held his hand out to Miley.

"Then lets go find something to do." He said. Miley looked down at his hand and then up at his face. She put down her smoothie and took his hand.

"Let's go."

_xXxXx_

"The pier? Is this a date or something?" Miley asked as she looked at the stalls and games on the pier, along with the Ferris wheel.

"No. Just thought we could come here, since there is nothing else we can do." Oliver said and shrugged.

"Ok then, first we have to get cotton candy." Miley said. Oliver grinned and grabbed her hand again, pulling her through the crowd and towards the candyfloss stall.

"Two please." Oliver said and then took out his wallet.

"You lied, you had money to buy your own chips!" Miley said.

"Lilly promised me free food, we'll take it up with her later." Oliver said and grinned. Miley rolled her eyes, but smiled. The man behind the stall gave Oliver the cotton candy as he paid and gave one to Miley.

"So what do you want to do first?" Miley asked. Oliver took a big bite out of the candyfloss as he looked around. He spotted a the stall where you had pop a certain amount of balloons you win a prize, which was a stuffed animal.

"Come on." Oliver said, dragging Miley towards there. "Hold this, but don't eat it."

"Like I would." Miley said as she took Oliver's cotton candy.

"How many turns?" The man asked.

"Five." Oliver said and paid for five darts. Miley watched as Oliver missed the balloons 3 times, but managed to hit 2.

"You win a stuffed bear." The guy said in a bored voice, handing Oliver a small blue teddy bear.

"Better then nothing." He said and then handed the bear to Miley as she gave him back this candyfloss.

"For me?" She asked.

"Could become a friend of Beary." Oliver said, grinning. Miley smiled at him as she walked off to another stall. Oliver followed her, thinking how he was going to do the other things on the list.

_xXxXx_

"Hey Jackson."

"I don't know where Miley is."

"I wasn't going to ask you that."

"Oh sure you were." Jackson said, looking up at Lilly.

"No, I came to ask you if Miley and Oliver seem weird to you."

"Aren't they always weird?"

"No, you're the weird one. And so am I sometimes. But that's beside the point. I think Oliver likes Miley and he's trying to win her over."

"I doubt it, I think Miles has had a crush on Oken for a while… she just doesn't know it yet."

"So are you going to help me keep a look out on them?" Lilly asked hopefully.

"No. I don't want to get involved in my sister's love life, thank you very much." Jackson said and moved towards a customer. Lilly sighed and left the counter, trying to think of anything that Oliver could be doing. She was pretty sure he stole the paper she printed out.

_xXxXx_

"Ok, now can we go on the Ferris wheel?" Oliver asked.

"You really want to go on it? It just goes around in a circle."

"You've dragged me all over the place, I need to rest."

"I let you stop and eat a couple of minutes ago."

"Miley…"

"Ok, we can go on it. I was just teasing you." She said as they walked towards the wheel. Oliver followed her and paid for their ticket. They managed to get onto the next carriage.

"Why did you so badly want to come on? It's getting dark anyway." Miley said.

"You'll see." Oliver said and sat back. Miley looked at him, but sat back too. Oliver then looked at Miley's hair again and smiled. As the carriage went up, the setting sun's rays hit it, making it seem to glow.

_Play with your hair._

Oliver's hand then went up as a strand of hair fell in Miley's face and he moved it away. She looked at him as he started to twirl her hair in his fingers.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Uh… do you want a massage?"

"A what?"

"A massage. You seem a bit tense."

_Offer you plenty of massages._

"No, I'm fine."

"Oh ok. Maybe after a Hannah concert or something? To help you relax."

"That's so sweet Oliver. I'll consider it." Miley said and smiled.

"Now look." He said and pointed ahead as they stopped. They could see the ocean now, with half the sun already gone on the horizon.

"It's beautiful." Miley said, looking at him. "But romantic."

"Oh, I just wanted to show this to you… because it's so beautiful."

"Thank you." Miley said and then took hold of his hand and squeezed it.

"I just thought you deserved to have this kind of experience, especially with Jake back and going out with Mikayla." Oliver said. The smile on Miley's face fell.

"Yeah, it's weird with both of them here, but I can handle it. I'm glad though that you showed this to me." Miley said and looked at Oliver.

"So am I." He said as the wheel stopped. They were back at the bottom and the guy in charge let them off. Miley let go of his hand and the two walked around, seeing most of the stalls closing.

"Let's go somewhere else now. There's nothing more to do here." Miley said.

"You don't want to go home?"

"Not yet. Let's go walk down on the beach, see if Lilly could be there."

"Oh yeah, Lilly. I forgot about her today." Oliver said.

"She won't be pleased when she hears that." Miley said and then pushed Oliver slightly. "You're on."

"On? On for what?" He asked and then saw her running ahead of him. "Oh! Miley!"

"Come and get me Oken!" She shouted back to him, running along the shoreline. Oliver was catching up to her, but she was fairly fast. He managed to catch her by grabbing her from behind and swinging her around. Miley shrieked as the two fell to the ground.

"Oliver." Miley said but started laughing.

"Miley." He said and touched her shoulder. "You're on."

Miley didn't move to get up. Instead, she lay on the ground as she heard soft slow music make it's way down from one of the houses. She sat up and looked at her best guy bud. "Dance with me."

_Dance with you even if he feels like a dork._

"D-dance with you? I can't dance." Oliver said. Miley got up and grabbed his hands, pulling him up with her.

"I don't care, I want to dance with my friend. Now, put your hands on my waist like this." She said and put his hands where they were supposed to be. She put her hands around his neck. "And now just sway to the music."

"Ok." He said and tried, but failed. Miley laughed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's ok Oliver, I'll teach you how to dance properly in time for prom." She said.

"I hope so, because we have 3 years till then. We should start tomorrow." He joked.

"Oliver Oken, always the joker and the donut." Miley said.

"But I'm your donut."

Miley stopped moving and pulled away to look at him. "My donut?" She asked and frowned.

"Uh… as in the donut of friendship." He said and grinned. It looked like Miley bought it and he sighed, letting go of her.

"I think maybe I should take you home now, your dad or Lilly will be worried."

_xXxXx_

"Bye Miles."

"Bye Oliver." Miley said as she shut the door and turned around to see Lilly sitting on the couch.

"We have a problem." Miley said.

"What sort of problem."

"A problem of which I don't know how to solve."

"Oliver? What did he do?"

"What didn't he do? He took me to the pier, won me a teddy bear, showed me the most beautiful sunset and we couldn't stop holding hands."

"So? Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Lilly! I don't like Oliver like that."

"Oh come on Miles, tell me you don't think he's not cute. I had a crush on him back in preschool for like a day, what's stopping you from having a crush on him?"

"The fact that it's Oliver?"

"Will you stop saying that? And being in denial is not good for you. Now I have to go home, any more questions can be answered by Jackson or your dad." Lilly said, getting off the couch.

"I'm sorry I didn't spend time with you today." Miley said to her.

"Hey, no problem, I spent some time with the guys. Just admit you like Oliver soon and then you won't have to worry about me." Lilly said and closed the front door before the pillow Miley threw at her could reach her.

"Lilly's right Miles." Jackson said from the kitchen.

"Good night Jackson. And I don't like Oliver!" Miley said as she stormed up the stairs, but the smile slowly came back on her face as she thought about what happened that day with Oliver.

* * *

_My internet switched off on me today, so I had time to write chapter 4... yep, only 1 chapter left to write. So maybe you'll get daily updates. Whoo hoo!_

**Next Chapter: **_Back to school for Miley and Oliver... and a Lilly on a sugar high. Though there's still Jake to worry about and Oliver will always be there for Miley. And Lilly asks Miley to define her new relationship with Oliver._

_That sounds like an advert for a soap opera. No worries, I hate soap operas. And reviews make my day._


	3. Chapter 3

_I was going to update later, but... I'm not. Kinda upset though, woke up this morning and discovered the power was off. And it was supposed to be off for 2 hours, but went on a bit longer, so I did nothing, fanfic wise. When the power came back on, I started and managed to finish one of my 3 projects that I have to do over term break. So just be happy I wrote this a couple of days ago..._

_Warning: Dunno why I'm doing this. Well, long chapter again(yay!) but Jake manages to upset Miley without doing anything to her. Weird, but she's not completely over him yet nor does she like the fact he's going out with Mikayla. Oh, and minor Mikayla bashing, but done by Miley. 'Nuff said._

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Mr. Stewart. Is Miley up yet?" Oliver asked the following morning.

"No, she's just woken up." Robby Ray said and held the door open wider for Oliver to come in.

"Do I smell… waffles?" Oliver asked and then ran to the kitchen where there was a plate of waffles, ready and waiting to be eaten.

"Had a feeling you were coming over. Dig in." Robby Ray said and then went upstairs. He walked towards Miley's room and knocked on her door.

"Mile, Oliver is here."

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute!" Miley said.

_Be patient when you take forever to get ready._

"Ok, I'll tell him." Robby Ray then went back down stairs to see Oliver finishing off the last waffle that was made for him. "You should take Jackson up in an eating contest. And Miley will be a while."

"She said she was going to be down in a minute, didn't she?"

"Yeah. Listen, Oliver, I've noticed a change in Miley recently. Over the past two days, she seems happier than she's been in a while, since she learned about Jake and Mikayla. Do you have any idea what caused this?"

"Uh… nope." Oliver said and ate the last bit of waffle. Robby Ray nodded and then looked at the door as they heard a crash. The door then swung open and in came a skateboard, along with Lilly crawling on the floor.

"I couldn't stop." She said as the two looked down at her. She took her helmet off and jumped up. "So, is Miley ready yet?"

"She's going to be a while." Oliver said.

"I can't wait for her! I've got to get to school early! Miley will understand why I couldn't wait for her, won't she?"

"I'll tell her. Now go off to school Lilly."

"Ok, thanks Oliver!" Lilly said and put her helmet back on and skated out of the house.

"What's the best she's had too much sugar this morning?" Jackson asked as he came down the stairs.

"There exists that possibility." Oliver said as they heard someone running down the stairs.

"Sorry, I couldn't figure out what to wear." Miley said as she sat down at the table as Robby Ray put down a plate of waffles for her.

"It's ok, I can wait. Lilly on the other hand, couldn't. She had to get to school early or something."

"Aw, that was sweet of you Oliver." Miley said as she started eating. Oliver just shrugged and looked at the time.

"But we're going to be late." Both teens then turned to Jackson who was half way out the door.

"What?"

_xXxXx_

"You owe me gas money."

"Hey, you could start your own taxi company or something." Oliver joked. Jackson gave him a look while the other boy just shrugged, walking off towards the school.

"That Oken is a funny kid." Jackson muttered as Miley left him as well to follow Oliver in the school.

_Be funny, but knows when to be serious._

"Hey Miley, how about we walk this way to the lockers." Oliver said, grabbing Miley's arm and dragging her away from the direction she was headed.

"Ok…" Miley said as Oliver looked over his shoulder. She looked too and saw Jake, waiting for Mikayla. She sighed, but turned to Oliver and gave him a smile.

"Don't let him bother you, he was a jerk anyway."

"Yeah, I guess. But it's just weird, I mean, usually when he's with another girl, it was to try and make me jealous. But now, it just seems…"

"That he really does care for Mikayla?" Oliver asked. Miley nodded as they finally made it to their lockers. Lilly was there, sitting on her skateboard.

"Hey guys! Glad you could finally make it!" Lilly said, jumping up.

"Too much sugar?" Miley asked Oliver as she opened her locker.

"Most probably."

"Ok, just because you guys are dating now, does not mean I'm going to take being the third wheel nicely."

"We're not dating!" Miley and Oliver said.

"Oh yeah, the trip to the pier was just as friends? And the teddy bear Ollie?" Lilly asked, looking innocent.

"Lilly, there is nothing going on. Oliver was just being a good friend and trying to get my mind off Jake."

"Keep telling yourself that. Would you look at the time? I've got to get to homeroom." Lilly said and sped off down the hallways.

"Someone must ban that girl from eating sugar." Oliver joked. Miley giggled as she got her books out and put them in her bag.

"We could do the same with Jackson." Miley said as she shut her locker. Oliver shut his and then two then slowly walked to homeroom, wasting as much time as they could.

_Smile a lot._

"What's with the smile?" Miley asked. Oliver looked at her and shrugged.

"I'm just happy today."

"Oh no, you can't be serious? Oliver, we're at school. On a Monday!"

"Ha ha, very funny Miley." Oliver said, but the smile never left his face. Miley then smiled at him as she rolled her eyes and they entered their class.

Lilly, however, noticed the smiles on their faces and rolled her eyes. 'Clueless.' She thought.

_xXxXx_

"Let's go down to Rico's!"

"No!"

"You two are no fun." Lilly sulked as the three of them walked home after school. Well, Miley and Oliver walked; Lilly was on her board and would skate ahead of them.

"Why do you want to go down to Rico's? Didn't you have lunch?" Miley asked.

"Did you see what they were serving? Spinach on pizza, I think not." Lilly said as she skated ahead of them.

"She's right you know, that did not look like spinach to me." Oliver said.

"But you didn't eat that… did you?" Miley asked, making a disgusted face. Oliver shook his head.

"I actually brought along homemade lunch today. But I actually think that maybe going to Rico's won't be that bad."

"See, Oliver agrees with me!" Lilly said as they caught up with her.

"Ok, fine, we'll go. But I'm not paying for either of you." Miley said.

"Oh no, I'll try and con Jackson into giving me free food." Lilly said, grinning.

"How did you get power over him?"

"I've got Rico on my side." Lilly shrugged and then skated onto the boardwalk.

"I would be very afraid if I was Jackson then." Oliver said. "Rico and Lilly, teaming up? What is the world coming to?"

Miley laughed again, but stopped when she saw Jake and Mikayla sitting by the counter at Rico's. She watched as they kissed and she felt all the memories coming back to her, all the good times she had with Jake…

"Miley? Miley, are you ok? Earth to Miley." Oliver said, waving his hand in front of her face.

_Realize he's being funny when he needs to be serious_

Oliver then saw Jake and Mikayla. "Oh. Miley," He turned back to her, but she had run off down the beach. Oliver ran after her, calling out to her, but she didn't stop.

He finally managed to catch her, pulling her towards him. "Miley."

"Let go of me." She said and hit him on the chest.

_React so cutely when you hit him and it actually hurts._

"Ouch." Oliver said, letting go of her.

"Oliver, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you." Miley said, wiping away her tears.

"Miles, it's ok." He said and pulled her in to hug her. Miley silently cried into his chest and Oliver stroked her hair, comforting her.

After a while, Miley pulled away and smiled up at him. "Thanks Oliver. You must think I'm stupid, crying over Jake. I mean, I don't like him anymore. But that was the first time I've seen him with another girl…" Miley trailed off.

"Miley, it's ok. I'll be here for you, no matter what happens."

"Thanks, you're a great friend." Miley said and looked him in the eyes. She opened her mouth to say more, but stopped. She closed her mouth and looked away.

"Uh… we should get back. Lilly…"

"Right." Miley said and started walking, but Oliver put his arm around her shoulders. Miley smiled again and the two walked back to Rico's.

And Jake wasn't even anywhere in her mind anymore. All Miley could think of was how sweet Oliver was being.

_xXxXx_

"Ok, so who is Jake Ryan?"

"My ex-boyfriend who I don't care for anymore."

"Good. Now Mikayla?"

"A cockroach?"

"Good enough for me. Oliver?"

Miley stopped pacing and bit her lower lip, thinking. How to define Oliver? Her best friend? But she wasn't sure she felt that way anymore.

"Miley, how do you define Oliver in your life right now?" Lilly asked from her bed.

"I don't know." Miley said, looking at her. "I mean, he's been so sweet to me these past couple of days, that I don't know how I feel about him."

"You mean… there's a possibility you like him?" Lilly asked, getting off the bed and walking towards her.

"Maybe… I guess so… I don't know! I mean, I still think of him as my best friend, but…"

"You're heart skips a beat when he smiles at you? You feel like you can't breath when he smiles?"

"Ok, have you been reading romance books again?"

"Maybe." Lilly said and shrugged. "But Miley, are you sure you don't like him? Living in denial is not good for you."

"Lilly, I said I don't know." Miley then walked over to her bed and sat down on it. "Could I get back to you on that?"

"Ok, sure. But how would you define me?"

"My best friend who should not be let near sugar."

"Ooh… Oliver said that this morning, didn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Call him Miles." Lilly said, throwing the phone to Miley. "Talk with him and find out what he's up to. Then phone me and tell me what he said."

"Who says he's up to something?"

"This is Oliver we're talking about." Lilly said and laughed. "Now I've got to leave, so phone your lover boy."

"Lilly." Miley said in a warning tone.

"Ok, fine. Second best friend. Whatever you want to call him. Now good bye, I'll see you and your donut tomorrow morning."

"Lilly!"

"Whatever Miley, you know it's true!" Lilly said and then closed the door. Miley shook her head and looked down at the phone.

"Lover boy." She said and threw the phone behind her on the bed. "My donut."

* * *

_Ya know, it's true, Oliver is Miley's donut. Tee hee. Oh, some people have been asking me how Oliver is going to do the 5 hour trip and I just wanna say I've figured it out... as soon as I find out a place that is a 5 hours drive from Malibu. Help, or else I'm going to Google for answers._

_Ooh, perfect Moliver, anti-Jiley song, is My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend by Relient K. I love that band and that song. I'm listening to it right now. _


	4. Chapter 4

_First off, sorry for any randomness or OOCness of any characters, I've been off on my writing lately due to the fact the terror of terrors is now at my house... and I've been listening to 30 Seconds to Mars, My Chemical Romance and Simple Plan for the past few days. Which also explains reason behind the lateness of the chapter, I just didn't feel like putting it up on Thursday or Friday... when was the last time I updated?_

**Chapter 4**

"Hey Oliver, my best bud." Lilly said as she caught him early at school the next day. "Let's talk."

"About what?" He asked.

"You and Miley. What are you doing?"

"What do you mean? I'm not doing anything."

"The list is missing, the list I printed out. I went through my trashcan and couldn't find it, so I'm guessing you took it."

"Why would I take that list?" he asked as he tried to get away from her, but it was no use.

"Because you like Miley and she said there couldn't be a guy out there who would do this. Admit it Oliver, you like her."

"I don't!"

"You're just as stubborn as Miley." Lilly said and shook her head. "I've realized you're doing five things a day or something."

"How did you work that out?"

"Hey, I was watching you yesterday." Lilly said as she walked away. "You've got ten things left to do, so use them wisely."

"Ok, whatever Lilly." Oliver said as he started walking towards his locker. He smiled at Miley as she walked towards him.

"Was that Lilly talking to you?" She asked.

"Yeah. You know, she hasn't been spending time with us." Oliver said as the two walked towards their lockers.

"I know, but it's nice isn't it? Just the two of us spending time instead of the three of us or just Lilly and I." Miley said as she reached her locker.

"Yeah." Oliver said as he leaned against his locker and watched her.

_Stare at you._

"Uhm…" Miley then turned to look at him and caught him staring. "Oliver?"

"Yeah?" He asked, standing up straight.

"Nothing." Miley said as opened her locker, ducking her head inside. 'Ok, what was that about?' She thought as she took her books out and put them in her bag. She closed her locker and caught him looking at her again.

"You ok?" She asked as they started walking towards class.

"Yeah, never been better." He said and looked at his shoes.

"Ok." Miley shrugged and they walked past Danny, whose locker was stuck.

"Hey Danny, need some help?" Oliver asked.

"Sure." Danny said and moved away. Oliver banged against the locker three times and then clicked his fingers, the locker swinging open.

_Help others out._

"Thanks Oliver." Danny said.

"No problem." Oliver said and joined Miley again.

"See the Locker Doctor still has it."

"Did my skill ever leave?"

"Ah, true." Miley said as they entered their class again. They both sat in the back of the classroom, ignoring Lilly who sat watching them, tapping her pencil on the table. She looked down at the piece of paper on her desk and crossed another item off the list.

_xXxXx_

"Why not?"

"Because I can't."

"Come on Oliver! Please?"

"No Miley."

"Chicken." Lilly taunted. Oliver glared at her and crossed his arms. Miley put down the microphone in her hands and stood in front of him, hands on her hips.

"Oliver Oscar Oken, you are going to sing and that is final. Besides, it's against Lilly."

"And we all know who's going to win that." Lilly said and grinned. Oliver made a face at her and Lilly stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, that's mature."

"Whatever Oliver. If you aren't going to sing, then I'm leaving." Lilly said and put the microphone down and picked up her bag. "Plus I have to meet Rico again to discuss ways on how to torture Jackson."

"Why are you even doing that?"

"He pays me." Lilly said and put her helmet on and picked up her board. "Later."

"Bye Lilly!" Miley shouted and then sat down on her couch next to Oliver, looking at him.

"You know, I like you're company better then Lilly's." Oliver said as he sat back. "You don't give me a headache."

_Appreciate you!!_

"Well, I do give you a headache when I'm with Lilly." Miley teased. "But I'm glad you like my company. I like spending time with you too."

"Plus I would embarrass myself in front of Lilly." Oliver said, standing up.

"Why?" Miley asked, looking confused.

"Because I will sing for you… against you I mean."

"You know you're going to lose." Miley said, grinning.

"I do know I'm taking on Hannah Montana, but I am not a man who will back down from a challenge."

"Oh, so you're a man now?'

"Or would you let me be a donut?" Oliver asked. Miley blushed then, remembering the conversation she had with Lilly and what she had said.

"Fine, donut." Miley said, picking up her microphone. Oliver picked up the other one and Miley looked at the screen for a song. "A Hannah song?"

"Uh, how about Nobody's Perfect?" Oliver asked. Miley shrugged and selected the song.

_Sing even if he can't._

Miley knew Oliver couldn't sing, but found it sweet that he was trying. And he was going against her with one of her own songs!

In the end, it was clear who the victor was, but Miley still gave Oliver a hug for trying.

"Maybe I should lose more often." He said.

"What?"

"Never mind." He said, cheeks going slightly red.

"Well, you did better then Lilly."

"Did you listen to her singing or did you have earplugs in?"

"Oh no, I had my headphones in." Miley said and showed Oliver her iPod. He laughed and sat back down on the couch. Miley followed suite and they both looked at the TV.

"Another round?"

"No, that's enough singing for one day." Oliver said and looked at her. She also looked at him and cocked her head to the side when he didn't say anything.

"Oliver?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He said, snapping out of the trance she managed to put him in.

"Uh… Lilly thinks…."

"Whoa, since when does Lilly think?" Oliver joked. Miley giggled, but shook her head.

"No, Lilly thinks we secretly like each other."

Oliver looked away from Miley and at the ceiling. "Really? Do you believe her?"

"I… I don't know. I mean, we've been hanging out a lot in the past four days, maybe it's giving her reason to think there's something between us."

"Yeah, I mean, we're best friends." Oliver said, looking at her. Her smile dropped slightly, but she kept it on her face.

"Uh, yeah. Best friends."

_xXxXx_

Oliver couldn't sleep that night. The conversation he had with Miley that afternoon kept replying in his head.

'She just wants to be best friends. I should just give up.' He thought. He got out of bed and turned his bedside lamp on, looking at the list. He started to scrunch it up, but stopped himself.

"I can't." He said and then smoothed it out on his knee. He then looked at the remaining things to do and chose one.

He picked up his cell phone and dialled Miley's, not wanting to phone her house number in case Robby Ray answers it and demands to know why he was phoning late at night, because Oliver won't have an answer for him.

_Call for no reason._

"Hello?" He heard Miley answer.

"Hey Miley, it's Oliver."

"What are you doing phoning at eleven?" She asked.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep."

"Isn't the girl supposed to do that?"

"Yeah… no… I don't know. I just couldn't sleep and you're the one I wanted to talk to."

"About what?"

"I don't know… Lilly?"

"Lilly?"

"Yeah, like why she's secretly working for Rico on terrorizing Jackson."

"I think it's because she likes him."

"Who? Rico?"

"No, Jackson! And maybe because she can get money out of it."

"Wow, Lilly and Jackson, who would've guessed?"

"Yeah, and she's on my case for not telling you how I feel."

Oliver was silent for a while. Did Miley know what she just said? "Uh, how do you feel about me?"

Then there was silence on the other end. "Never mind, forget I said anything."

"Lilly's been on my case too. About how I feel about you."

"And?"

"You're right, let's move on."

"Oliver, do you… like me?"

"No! Well, yes, as a friend."

"Just a friend?"

"Moving on to a different subject…" Oliver changed the subject pretty quickly. Miley went along with it and they spoke until 2 in the morning before they hung up on each other. Though the last thing they spoke about was Hannah Montana.

"On Saturday, I've got a concert in San Francisco, that's a five hour drive! How am I going to survive?" Miley asked, moaning.

"What, the car trip? Take a video game or something, your iPod and you're good to go."

"Ok, thanks. Night Donut."

"Night Miles." He said and hung up. He placed his phone back on his bedside table and lay back in the bed, mentally kicking himself.

'I've just blown it! There is no way Miley will believe me now that I like her more then a friend.' He thought as he slowly fell asleep.

Oh how wrong he was. As long as Lilly Truscott had something to do with it.

* * *

_I think I was doing good with the beginning and then from there, went down. You guys be the judge and be honest. The real reason behind this fic was just for some Moliver loving for everyone. I've been doing too much Lackson (not that I'm complaining.)._

_If I don't update for another week... I've still not gotten back into writing. I'm just too tired to write anymore, which doesn't make sense since I sleep in till 10 every morning during the holidays... I think I might have a cold again. Not surprised, 'cause it's raining again! Yes!_

_So if you love me or hate me, leave me a review. I dunno, I just wanted to say that. Till next time guys!_


	5. Chapter 5

_I hate this computer... Right, an update, but unfortunately, there is another chapter, otherwise this one would be too long. Some of you might be going 'Yay!' now. _

**Chapter 5**

"When does it end?" Lilly asked, resting her head on her arms and looking up at the clock on the wall. It was Friday and they had science last period.

"You aren't doing anything, we're the ones cutting up this fish." Miley said, looking down at the fish in front of them.

"Because that's just gross. I said Oliver should do everything."

"Team work Lilly." Oliver said and picked up the scalpel. "I feel like a surgeon."

"Ok, I'll hold the fish and you can cut it." Miley said, picking up the fish and putting it on it's back. Lilly stuck out her tongue and then made a disgusted face as Oliver started cutting the fish open.

"Ew, fish guts!" Oliver said as he opened the fish up wider.

"Lilly, you have the job of pulling the guts out of the fish." Miley said.

"With my hands?" Lilly asked.

"Yes Lilly, the point of this exercise is to get fish blood all over your hands." Oliver joked. Lilly made a disgusted face again and he handed her tweezers. "Use this, it'll be less messy."

_Have a creative sense of humour_

"Alright, alright." Lilly said as Miley laughed at her. Lilly pulled a face and then pulled the fish closer to her. "I'll finish this off while you two make kissy faces at each other."

"Lilly." They both said in a warning tone.

"Wake up and smell the roses guys!" Lilly said and then started muttering things under her breath. Oliver managed to pick up the words 'clueless', 'stubborn', 'oblivious' and some other words that didn't fit in with the sentence.

"Well, at least she's doing something." Miley said as she sat back. She then closed her eyes as Lilly lifted up the intestines and commented on how they reminded her of spaghetti.

"I have officially gone off pasta." Oliver said.

"Yeah." Miley said and then the two burst out laughing. Lilly sent them a death glare as the then picked up a knife.

"Instead of cutting the fish's head off, how about I cut yours?"

"Now Lilly, let's be reasonable here." Miley said, taking the knife out her hands. The bell then rang and Lilly's face brightened.

"See ya later!" She said and ran out of class, leaving Miley and Oliver to clean up the mess.

"I will get her back. She's not coming to the concert tomorrow." Miley said, looking down at the fish.

"Well, Jackson isn't going either. I guess that'll give her time to try out her new tortures on him instead of me." He said and then rubbed the back of his head where Lilly had 'accidentally' hit him with a baseball.

"She'll have fun." Miley said. The two then wrapped the fish and guts up in the newspaper and took it to the garbage can and dumped it there.

"I smell of fish." Oliver said as he picked up his bag.

"So do I." Miley said and held her hands out in front of her. "I'm so scrubbing them when I get home."

They were outside Seaview High now, Lilly waiting at the bottom for them, but Miley saw her dad drive up.

"Miles, I have to take you somewhere before tomorrow." Robby Ray said as they walked towards him.

"Oh, ok Daddy. Bye Oliver, see you Sunday then." Miley said, turning to him. Oliver nodded and then leaned in and kissed her cheek.

_Always give you a peck on the cheek when you depart from each other's company-even when friends are watching._

"Uh, bye Miley." He said and turned around to walk towards a shocked Lilly. Miley had a huge smile on her face as she got into the car while Robby Ray looked confused.

_xXxXx_

"You so like her! Admit it Oliver!" Lilly said as the two of them walked home.

"Ok, fine. I do like Miley, as in more then a friend." He muttered. "But Miley doesn't like me that way."

"Then why haven't you given up on the list then?"

"Because… I don't know. Maybe she'll change her mind?"

"Oliver, Miley has always liked you, as a friend or something more. She hasn't said anything because she doesn't understand what you're doing. You're acting as if you're her boyfriend, yet you claim you're just friends, nothing more."

"Because I thought that's what she wanted!" He said and then groaned. "I've messed up, haven't I?"

"No, not yet. Because I, Lilly Truscott, know a way on how to fix this."

Oliver looked at her sceptically. "How?"

"I have a brilliant plan. Now first we have to beg Jackson to help us out."

"Whoa, I don't like where this is going. Why is Jackson involved?" Oliver asked and stopped walking. Lilly turned around to face him.

"Because he can drive, duh. How does a five hour car trip sound to you?"

_xXxXx_

"She left an hour ago, why couldn't I just go before they left?" Oliver asked from the backseat of Jackson's car. It was Saturday now, early in the morning and he, along with Lilly and Jackson, were on their way to the Hannah concert in San Francisco.

"Because it's on the list. You have to drive five hours to see her for one. And I've got everything else that you need, so just chill. This was our idea anyway." Lilly said.

"Yes, and I get dragged into this because you guys want to complete this stupid list." Jackson muttered.

"I'm surprised you agreed to this." Oliver commented.

"Well, why else was I spending the rest of the week with Rico? I now know how to force Jackson to do my dirty work." Lilly said, grinning evilly.

"You guys will be the death of me." Jackson said.

"Keep driving while we talk." Lilly said and turned around in her seat. "Ok Oken, you've got two other things to worry about once we arrive. We've got one sorted, how are you going to do the last one."

"Tell her how I feel."

"And if she rejects you?" Jackson asked, but then Lilly hit him. "Ow."

"I'll take rejection like a man…" He said and then looked at Lilly's grinning face. "What?"

"1, she's not going to reject you. And 2, you're not a man yet Oken." Lilly said as she sat forward in her seat again. Oliver just sighed and lay back on the backseat, closing his eyes. He didn't sleep that much the night before, worrying about the drive up.

'What's done is done. Now it's time to show Miley that there is a sweet guy.' He thought.

_xXxXx_

"Dad, everything ready?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah bud. Why are you suddenly so worried?"

"I'm not… well, I am, but it's not about the concert."

"What is it then?" Robby Ray asked as he sat down on the couch in her dressing room.

"Oliver. I can't stop thinking about him."

"Because of the kiss on the cheek yesterday?"

"No… well, yes, that's one of the things that's on my mind. But daddy, for the past week, I've had the best time of my life and it's because I was with him. He made me forget all about Jake and Mikayla."

"Miley, do you think you might like Oliver more then just being your guy bud?" Robby Ray asked, walking towards his daughter.

"Not you too! Dad, Lilly has been pestering me all week about admitting this."

"Well Miles, don't you think it's time you did? Oliver's a great guy and I can see he cares a great deal for you. And it seems like he's trying to prove to you he likes you more then what you are. I think maybe it time you did something for him."

"What are you talking about?" Miley asked, frowning.

"I've heard you kids talking, he stood up for you, took you out and showed you a sunset. He made you laugh and smile when you saw Jake with Mikayla and you even got that boy to sing! I guess, and I think Lilly is too, that he's showing you how much he really cares."

Miley stayed silent, letting what her dad said sink in. And truth was, he was right. But now it looked like it was Miley's turn to determine where all of that would lead their friendship too.

"But I know her! Just let us through!" They heard shouting coming from backstage and Miley recognized that voice.

"Lilly?"

"See! See! I'm Lilly, she knows me!" Lilly said to the security guard.

"I still need identification." He said.

"Hold up." Everyone turned to see Roxie coming towards them. "They have to have clearance from Roxie first." Roxie looked at the three teens trying to get in. "Lilly, Oliver, Jackson, what are you three doing here?"

"That's what I was going to ask." Miley said, looking at them.

"So they have clearance?" The other guard asked and Roxie nodded. He left the three teens in and Lilly ran up to Miley.

"Oh, we have tickets to come!" She said.

"Really?"

"No, but you're going to give two to Jackson and I."

"We're sold out."

"Can't you pull some strings to get us seats? I'm not dressed up as Lola, so I can't be backstage." Lilly said, looking down at her clothes.

"You look like you're ready to hit the mall." Miley said. Lilly looked up at her, a confused look on her face.

"What? I was going to go to skate park. But if you really want to get rid of me…"

"Lilly." Miley said in a warning tone before turning to the boys. "Could someone explain why you came here?"

"I was forced to drive the two of them here." Jackson said and pushed Oliver forwards. He then turned to Lilly. "And my lawyers will be contacting you."

"For what? Jackson, it's not like I kidnapped you!" Lilly shouted at him as he began to walk away.

"You claimed you would if I didn't drive you! And you hit me, that's assault and you can be sued!" He shouted back at her and then turned around to see Lilly running at him. Jackson let out a scream before he started running away from her.

"Ok, that leaves you Oliver." Miley said, turning to him.

"I-I… I just wanted to see your concert." He said, smiling.

"Oliver, you've been to every Hannah concert, as Mike. Why are you here as Oliver?" Miley asked.

"Uh… I better go find Lilly!" He said and started to run away, but stopped and turned around. "You'll find out after your concert later."

"Oliver!" Miley shouted, but he was gone.

"Mile, you've got to do a sound check and then get changed." Robby Ray said as he joined her backstage. Miley sighed and followed him, trying to figure out why the three of them were there.

_xXxXx_

"Say you didn't mean it!"

"I didn't mean it!"

"Good." Lilly said releasing Jackson's head out of the headlock she had him in. The two were outside the stadium where the Hannah concert was taking place.

"Do you actually think Oliver is going to finish the list? He looked pretty depressed in the car." Jackson said as he rubbed his neck.

"He better, or I will hurt him badly." Lilly muttered, leaning on Jackson's car. She then saw a figure walking towards them, his head hung down.

"Here he comes now. I don't think he's spent an hour with Miley yet." Jackson said before moving away from Lilly who sent him a glare.

"I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life." She heard Oliver mutter as he came walking over to them before stopping in front of them. "I can't do it, I can't do this romantic dinner if you don't tell me what it is!"

"Oh, for crying out loud. Oliver, the dinner has been planned by yours truly, along with his help." Lilly said and then pointed to Jackson. "Now you go back inside there and spend time with her for an hour before we drive back home."

"Lilly… I'll do it after the concert!" Oliver complained. Lilly gave him a death glare. "Ok, I'll do it now."

"Good for you. Now could you please hurry up and use your hour so I can get home?" Jackson asked.

"Ok, an hour of just Miley and me. Not that hard." Oliver said to himself as he started walking back towards the stadium.

"Go get her Oliver!" Lilly shouted out to him before she got into the car. Jackson looked at her with a questioning look and she just shrugged. "Miley was right, I'm dressed for the mall."

_xXxXx_

"Ok, testing, one, two three." Miley said into her headset. She looked into the wings and saw her dad give her the thumbs up. "Working?"

"Yep." Robby Ray said as he walked onto the stage. "We've just got the lightning to fix and we should be ready. You have about two hours to kill before the concert starts."

"Ok, but first, I have to take this off." Miley said and took the headset off and the box it was connected to. She handed it over to her father and then started towards her changing room. She was still trying to figure out why Lilly, Oliver and Jackson where there, when she spotted Oliver standing near her changing room door.

"Are you going to tell me why you're here?" Miley asked as she walked towards him.

"I wanted to see you."

"You drove for five hours to see me, when you saw me the whole week?" Miley opened the door to her changing room and the two walked in.

_Drive 5 hours just to see you for 1._

"Yeah, but I'm only around for one or else Jackson will kill me." Oliver said shrugging. Miley smiled and took her Hannah wig off, letting her own brown hair out.

"I've got two hours to kill, I'm sure we can hang out as just Miley and Oliver."

"Ok… where do we go?"

_xXxXx_

"There they are!" Lilly said from the coffee shop. "Aww, they came to the mall, isn't that sweet?"

"Yeah." Jackson said as he then continued drinking his milkshake. Lilly rolled her eyes at him and continued watching the two as Miley dragged Oliver into the first clothing shop. "I feel sorry for him."

"Why?"

"Miley and him in a clothing shop, he's going to carry all the clothes she wants to try on." Jackson said as he placed his glass down on the table.

"Hey, I'd do the same." Lilly said as she finished her soda.

"Yeah, but you'd make the guy carry the shoes, not the clothes."

"True." Lilly nodded in agreement. "But it's so sweet what Oliver is doing. I mean, who'd have thought that finding a stupid list on as an email could lead to all of this. I wish a guy would do that for me."

"What, you want all guys to be like Oliver?" Jackson asked, confused. Lilly laughed, but shook her head.

"No, I just wish a guy would do something sweet for me. Miley told me that when I was going out with Lucas, she accused Oliver of having boy brains and he read his mom's magazine's."

"Oken is a weird guy." Jackson said, shaking his head as the waitress put down the bill. Lilly started searching her pockets for money, but Jackson shook his head and showed her his wallet. "I'll pay."

"You sure?"

"Yep. See, there, done." He said as he put the money down and the waitress took it away.

"That was sweet of you." Lilly said, giving him a smile. She then looked back at the clothing shop and saw Miley and Oliver coming out, laughing. And Miley had just grabbed Oliver's hand.

"Looks like those two don't need me to interfere just yet. Thirty minutes left Oken, how will you use them?" Lilly said, putting her head on her hands as she watched the two walk off.

_xXxXx_

"You see Oliver? Shopping isn't that bad." Miley said, smiling at him.

"That's because I managed to persuade you into not buying anything." He said, grinning at her.

"Ah, but what about this store?" Miley tried to pull him towards a different store, but didn't get far as he pulled her back. She looked back at him and his gaze was on their entwined hands. "Oliver?"

"Yeah?" he asked looking up. Miley tugged him again and he saw the store she wanted to go in and bluntly refused.

"Miley, we don't have a lot of time left. Let's go somewhere else."

"Oh come on, I'm not going to buy anything there!"

"But you're going to try something on and I'll be left with carrying it around."

"Oliver…" Miley then gave him her sad face, but Oliver let go of her hand and turned his back to her, all the time smiling.

"You're messing around with me!" Miley said, walking around to face him. "Ok, fine, I won't go into anymore clothing shops. We'll just walk and talk."

"Ok." Oliver said. Miley then grabbed his hand again and the two started walking back in the direction of the coffee shop where Lilly and Jackson were.

"Ok, I want to ask you a question. What was the real reason behind you, Lilly and Jackson coming here? You wanting to spend time with me can't be the real reason all three of you came here."

"The real reason?" Oliver asked. He tried to come up with something, anything that could explain Lilly and Jackson being here with him. "I… uh…"

"You two, it's a fifteen minute drive back to the stadium." Lilly said, running up to them. "And we have to leave soon Oliver. We'll give you a life Miley."

"Oh, ok." Miley said, looking at Oliver.

"I'll tell you in the car." He said. Lilly gave him a confused look as the three of them left the mall and saw Jackson driving towards them from the parking lot.

"Tell her what?" Lilly asked him.

"About what you-know-what." He said and Lilly's eyes went wide. When Jackson's car pulled up in front of them, Lilly got in the front seat, leaving Miley and Oliver to sit in the back.

"Ok, now tell me everything." She said.

"Alright, you know that list Lilly got as an email last week, things a sweet guy would do?" Miley nodded. "I stole the list."

Miley frowned. "The printed out copy?" Oliver nodded and Miley's eyes went wide. "You used it on me, didn't you?"

"Uh, yeah, pretty much."

"But why? Oliver… do you like me?" Oliver was silent for a while, looking down at his hands. Lilly turned around in her seat to see why they were so quiet.

Finally, Oliver looked up and looked at Miley. "Yeah, I do and I thought that this was the only way I could show to you how I felt, since I was too chicken to actually admit it to anyone."

"That's right, it took till I figured out what he was doing for him to admit it out loud." Lilly added in.

"You two knew about this too?"

"Yeah, how else would Oliver be able to drive five hours and only see you for one." Lilly said. "And that's why I was hanging out with Rico, so I could find methods on how to get Jackson to do my dirty work."

"And I repeat, my lawyers will be in touch." Jackson piped up while Lilly rolled her eyes. "So Mile, what do you say? Do you like Ollie over here, or is it just a one-sided thing?"

"I-I…" Miley looked at Lilly and then at Oliver. "I… uh…"

"We're here." Jackson said as he pulled up in front of the stadium. He then turned around to look at the three of them. "Oh, did I interrupt something?"

"Uh, yeah." Lilly said and then turned to look at Miley.

"I don't know." She said before she got out of the car and ran back inside the stadium.

"Thank you Lilly, I've just gone and blew my friendship with the most gorgeous girl in the world."

"Wow dude, that's deep." Jackson said, but Lilly rolled her eyes.

"What will it take to shut you up?"

"Tell me we're going home and you've got yourself a deal."

"Fine, we're going home." Lilly then turned to Oliver. "Hey, you don't know that. She might forget about this and go back to being your friend… eventually."

"Thanks for all the help and support Lilly." Oliver said sarcastically, but by the look on her face, it seemed Lilly didn't know he was being sarcastic.

_xXxXx_

"Hannah, you're on in ten." The stage manager said as he opened her dressing room.

"Ok, thanks." Miley said and smiled as he closed the door. The smile then faded and she looked down at the photo in her hands. It was of her, Oliver and Lilly, back when they were younger. Back before the two even found out she was Hannah Montana.

"Times were less complicated then." Miley said softly and then sighed. She looked at younger Oliver and smiled slightly, he had changed over the years. He wasn't as goofy as he used to be and he was sweet…

"No, come on. I can't be falling for Oliver. It's… Oliver." Miley said and then put the photo down. She started pacing the room. "It's Oliver Oken, my best guy friend. I don't like him like that… I don't like him like that… Oh, who am I kidding? I fell for him that day he took me to the pier."

But she had ruined it when she ran out of the car. How could she tell him now that she changed her mind? 'Maybe Hannah can help me.' Miley thought as she left her dressing room.

* * *

_Sorry for the randomness and the poor chapter, I'm still not in my right mind. I'm freaking out because I go back to school and I haven't done my projects... even though they are all for May. Sigh. So I've gotta go do that now._


	6. Chapter 6

_Taa daa... last chapter, finally! I almost didn't actually write it, today is my last day of term break and I spent it watching movies... what? I watched National Treasure (again) and for the very first time, saw the Back to the Future movies that have Michael J Fox... and no, it's not because his surname is McFly nor the fact that that's how Tom came up with the name of the band... -shifty eyes-..._

_Ok, I've bored you enough with my author note, so here's the last chapter._

**Chapter 6**

"Hannah, you're on." The stage manager said, pushing her towards the stage. She looked over at her father who gave her a small smile and she knew that everything was going to be all right.

Hannah walked onstage, the fans in their seats cheering and shouting her name. Miley smiled and waved to all of them. "You ready to party?"

"Yeah!" the fans shouted back at her.

Though in a car, an hour out of San Francisco, were Lilly, Jackson and Oliver. The car was silent until Jackson decided to switch the radio on. Shouts could be heard coming out of the speaker and they heard someone speak over this.

"We're at the Hannah Montana concert here in San Francisco." The radio presenter said. They then heard Hannah say something to the crowd and them cheer.

"Switch it off." Oliver said. Jackson was about to change the station, when they heard Hannah speak again.

Miley looked at all her fans and sighed. This was it. "I would like to dedicate this first song to a special guy out there. I don't think he'll be listening now, he's on his way back home from visiting me here today, but I want him to know that I think he's the sweetest guy out there."

"Oliver, that's you! Miley dedicated a song to you!" Lilly said, pointing to the radio. She turned around. "Do you know what this means?"

"The dinner is still on?" Oliver asked, looking at the radio as Hannah started singing 'One In A Million.'

"No duh." Lilly said and rolled her eyes. "Miley should be back around ten, late enough for a dinner, don't you think."

"Lilly, cheesy stuff I won't normally do." Oliver said, looking down at the list.

"Oliver, I told you, I've got it covered. You just do everything I tell you to and you'll be fine. Just figure out how to do the last thing." Lilly said, turning around to face the front of the car. Oliver looked back down at the other item not crossed off and sighed.

_xXxXx_

"Ok, so everything is fine then?" Robby Ray said into his cell phone. Miley frowned at her father as he spoke with Jackson. "Ok son, we're nearly there. Bye."

"He didn't destroy the house, did he?" Miley asked before yawning. It was close to 10 and she was pretty tired after the concert.

"No, this time he didn't. But I just had to phone to make sure."

"But Daddy, he phoned you." Miley frowned at her father.

"We're home bud." Robby Ray said, changing the subject. Miley sighed and just followed her father out of limo and started walking up the steps to her house. She wasn't in her Hannah clothes anymore, but she had left them in the limo.

"Ok, fine, I'll take your stuff out."

"Thanks daddy." Miley said as she opened the door and didn't notice that the house was dimly lit. She looked up and saw candles all over the house, which kept it lit. She frowned as she walked forwards, looking at everything. She then noticed that at the dinner table, two places were set. "Ok, what is going on here?"

The stereo was then turned on, playing soft, slow music. Miley turned around, looking for whoever it could be who did all of this… although, she had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Jackson? Are you still here?" Miley called out, but heard the back door close and turned to see Oliver, who looked uncomfortable, standing there, a rose in his hands and his hair brushed out of his eyes.

"Uh… Miley. You're home early." He said. Miley giggled and walked towards him.

"Well Oliver, could you explain what is going on here?" She asked.

"I, uh, planned a dinner for you. You haven't eaten, have you?"

_Plan a romantic date full of cheesy things he wouldn't normally do just because he knows it means a lot to you._

"No, not since this afternoon."

"Oh good, because I've made dinner." He said and then showed her the food on the table, but a tablecloth covered it.

"You made dinner? Now that I would like to see." Miley said walking towards the table and pulled the cloth off it, showing two plates with a sandwich on each. Miley looked at them and then at Oliver, a half smile on her face.

"Alright Lilly, Jackson, come out." From behind the island came to figures, each wearing smiles on their faces.

"Hi Miley, I didn't know you were here." Lilly said.

"Ok y'all, what is going on here?"

"I'm finishing off the list." Oliver said. He then indicated the whole room. "And this is the cheesy dinner."

"Although he had to get help from me on how to do everything… actually, I did everything except make the sandwiches." Lilly said, looking at them. She then pointed to Oliver. "He made those."

"Yeah, I would've done something to help out, but those two were against it." Jackson said and pointed to Lilly and Oliver. He then walked towards the fridge, took out a bottle of Coke and poured some into the two bottles on the table. "Dinner is served."

"Thanks Jackson." Oliver said as he moved Miley's chair back for her to sit down on. She smiled at him as he took his seat, but ruffled up his hair as he sat down. The two then turned to look at Lilly and Jackson who were still standing there.

"Oh, alone time." Lilly said and grabbed Jackson's arm and dragged him up the stairs. Miley then turned back to Oliver and smiled.

"This was… sweet of you. What's on the sandwich?"

"Uh… chicken, mayonnaise, cucumber, lettuce, tomato and some other stuff…" Oliver trailed off as Miley looked up at him.

"You sure you didn't get any help from Lilly?"

"Ok, maybe she suggested I make this sandwich instead of everything in the kitchen fridge… and she cut everything for me…"

"But still, it's dinner and I'm not complaining." Miley said as she picked up half of the sandwich and took a bite. She chewed and swallowed it, a huge smile on her face. "Wow Oliver, this is really good."

"Yeah, well, I don't want to brag or anything…" he started saying, but stopped as Miley gave him a look. "Glad you like it."

They then sat in silence as Miley ate her sandwich. Oliver just looked down at his and then pushed it away. "Oliver, you alright?"

"I heard your dedication, it was on the radio." He said and looked up at her. Her face suddenly brightened as she heard this.

"Really?"

"Uh, yeah. But I was so certain that this whole thing had ruined our friendship…"

"Then what made you go through with this dinner plan?"

"Lilly." Oliver muttered and Miley laughed.

"You sure that's the only reason?"

"Uh…" Oliver then frowned, thinking about it. If Lilly hadn't said anything, would he still have gone through with it? "Maybe… but it wouldn't be as great."

"That's fine Oliver, I don't like fancy dinners… or cheesy ones." Miley said, looking around the room and then she looked back at him. "We could go bowling for all I care, just as I get to spend time with you."

"Ok, I think this dinner is getting to us and making it cheesy." Oliver said, getting out his chair.

"Yeah. How about we just go outside?" Miley suggested.

"Good idea." Oliver said and started walking outside, but Miley grabbed his hand again. He stopped and looked at her as she gave him a small smile. "Uh, Miley. I really like you."

"I know Oliver." Miley said as she took a step closer to him.

"And, I…" he trailed off as her head moved closer to his. She stopped just short of his lips and looked him right in the eyes. He grinned and then he kissed her, softly on the lips. He pulled away slowly, but then Miley kissed him, grabbing his other hand. She then pulled away, opening her eyes that she closed when she kissed him.

"Never run out of love Oliver." She said as she let go of his hands.

_xXxXx_

"Aww, how sweet. Was the kiss better then your one with Jake?" Lilly asked, stirring her smoothie with her straw. Jackson rolled his eyes as he was forced to listen to the two girls talk about what happened last night.

"It was so much better then all the times I kissed Jake." Miley said, a huge smile on her face now.

"Good to see you happy again sis, but could you two not talk about this around me?" Jackson asked.

"Ok, fine." Lilly said and then turned around to see Oliver walking towards them. "Look, here comes the donut."

"My donut." Miley said. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"You know I was the one who suggested that?"

"Yes, and I thank you for that. Now the two of us are going on our first date."

"Where?"

"Bowling." Oliver said as he joined them.

"Bowling?" Lilly and Jackson asked.

"It was my idea. Wait here Oliver, I'll be right back." Miley said, running back towards her house.

"I better go too, I'm out numbered." Lilly said. "Bye guys."

"Bye Lilly." Jackson said. Oliver then turned to Jackson, a huge grin on his face.

"Dude, I know how you can win Lilly over."

"Wait, who says I like Lilly?" Jackson asked.

"It's obvious. And Miley wants me to do this."

"Do what?"

"Here." Oliver handed him a piece of paper. "Use it wisely."

"Wisely?" Jackson asked as he opened it. He then read what was typed on there. "No way Oken, I'm not-"

"Ready Oliver?" Miley asked as she came back. Oliver nodded and the two walked off, Jackson's jaw hanging open.

"I don't need help getting the girl!" He shouted out at them, but looked at the piece of paper and put it in his back pocket. "Ok, maybe I do."

* * *

_Cheesy... urgh... I dunno what to say. Short ending? But I had to end it like that, so sorry that there weren't that many Moliver moments nor very good fluffy and feel good moments or... whatever. School starts tomorrow, so I'm sad. _

_And the opening is left like that for an idea I have for Lackson... though I don't know if I will go through with it anytime soon, I've got too many fics to work on now. I've got a Suite Life one that I'll put up soon, but it's a crossover with Hannah Montana. And I've got some other Lackson to write. Yeah, excuses, excuses..._

_But for now, review and tell me what you thought of this story. Till next time guys._


End file.
